Avatar: the last fun
by avataruz123
Summary: Drabbles, fun to write or to read, or just normale drabbles, WARNING: If there's a pairing, then it will be Zutara [CHAPTER 16: The last words]
1. The puppet

In the firenation, in the capital, in the palace, someone was going to be very, very angry…

Xxxx

Zuko had returned with the avatar and he was now kneeling in front of his father who was sitting behind his giant firewall. He was secretly impressed and surprised, that his son, the failure, had captured the avatar that fast.

"Father I captured the avatar, now I regained my honour, my throne and my birthright." Zuko said.

"Yes…" The firelord began. "So avatar, how did you hide from the firenation for almost 100 years?" he asked.

Nothing

The firelord was stunned by this reaction, because there wasn't any.

"Answer me!" He ordered.

Nothing.

"YOU ARE MY PRISONER SO YOU'LL ANSWER ME WHEN I COMMAND YOU TO DO IT!" Ozai yelled

Still nothing.

"BRING THIS AVATAR TO ME. NOW!" his voice could be heard miles away and the firewall was rising very quickly.

"This… THIS IS A PUPPET???!!! A SIMPLE PUPPET!!??? ZUKO!!!!!" with this the firewall almost burned everything and Zuko who was at the exit just said:

"Oh, it's late… I promised Uncle I would play Pai sho with him and tonight is music night… I don't want to drink his tea cold… Bye" And he ran out of the palace.

Xxxx

And this is how you can try to regain your honour with a puppet.

* * *

It's not long but well, I'm the idea person and not the big writer person !

Hope you liked it, even if I'm not very good at writing.


	2. I love you!

Sorry if you wanted this to be a romance, because it's not, it's more a brotherly "I love you."

I updated this with the other chapter, because this one is very short. The idea was to make it short but emotionly big if you understand what I mean.

But you'll see later.

I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Sokka and Aang are completely outnumbered by firenation soldiers. There must be an entire army. Both of them are very concentrated, but just when they are about to strike…

A very powerful wave shows up and in the next seconds, there are just Aang, Sokka and Katara left.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?"

Katara shocked from her brother's reaction didn't know what to say. "I, um, but…"

"Katara, you just...just made wush and wash and… did you even think about it before??"

"Well, no, I didn't think…"

"KATARA!" Katara wasn't sure what she'd done. "Katara," Sokka hugged his sister "You just kicked their firenation butt! Without thinking! You're definitely my little sister!"

He hugged her tighter. "I love you"

* * *

Well this turned out good enough. I hope I will get one or two reviews?

I'd appreciate.

Avatarus123


	3. How to tell a story

**I decided to make a little collection of drabbles with no particular theme. **

**Just like the name of this it's fun to write for me or fun to read for you, or both.**

**So this is about the many ways Zuko could tell the others of the group about the 'how I got banished and scared' story. Here I suppose Zuko and Iroh joined the gaang, even if the didn't.**

**I don't own the last airbender

* * *

**

_** For the angry people**_

Katara and Sokka are remembering the time before they found Aang, and unfortunately the day they lost their mother.

"Yeah… this and loose Yue was the most painful in my life."

"I'm…sorry"

"What? What do YOU have to say about that? What do YOU know about suffering you 're a firebender!"

"SUFFERING? YOU THINK I DIDN'T SUFFER?"

Of course after that follows the story, but you already know it so I won't write it down. 

_**For the happy people**_

Aang: Zuko?

Zuko: Yeah?

Aang: why were you banished?

Zuko (with a big smile): Oh! This is a good story, so it was a sunny day….

_** For the shy people**_

The whole group is around a campfire telling multiple stories about their past.

Iroh whispers to Zuko "You should tell them"

"Why, uncle?"

"It would help you get along with them, and so they won't think that…"

"I don't care what they think!"

"Could I please have your attention young ones?" everyone turns to Iroh

"Thank you, now my nephew has an important thing to tell you. Go on Zuko." Iroh had a big grin on the face.

"Thank you **_very_** much uncle…." Zuko muttered "Well, um… so…"

_** For the sad people**_

Suppose that Zuko and Momo would be sort of friends…

So Momo jumps on Zuko's head.

"Hey you…furry thing. Do you miss other furry…things? Your family I mean. Well I can't really miss someone like my father." Zuko sighed "You know this happened 3 years ago…"

_** For the funny people**_

Iroh convinced the gaang for the music night. Aang was very pleased of the idea, you would want a bit fun too, if you had to save the world and bring peace and balance, especially if you're just twelve.

Or victim in this story, Zuko, would never dance or sing, but he lost an ancient bet (that he would never join the avatar and if he'd loose, he'd be at the music night and do everything requested, you must understand he was very sure he'd never join the avatar)

"Sing a song!" Aang yelled

"Dance !" Katara suggested

"Make fun of yourself!" Sokka yelled and repeated.

"Okay, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life, I will regret this" Zuko muttered "Okay when I was six I fell on a banana skin! Like this "Everyone laughed at Zuko falling on the back.

"And three years ago…"

**

* * *

You may think this is completely stupid or weird, but don't forget this is the collection of drabbles: Avatar: the last fun **

**Fanfictions are there so we can change the story. So I hope there weren't too much mistakes.**

**I'd like to thank for their performances :**

**Aang !: "Hey"**

**Katara: "You're welcome"**

**Sokka: "Hey ladies!"**

**Iroh: "Who wants tea?"**

**Zuko: "Go. Away."**

**And of course, Momo: "(I'm not an expert in lemur languages sorry!)**

**Avatarus123**


	4. Letters

People! Come on! 131 hits and no review? Even if I say pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeee? 

SO here is a little crazy idea I had, enjoy.

* * *

1st letter

"_Dear Dr. Sokka, I have a big fear of bananas. I can't eat it, Every time I eat one, no matter what I do, I fall on the ground. Could you please help me? I LOVE bananas, but I can't eat them. PLEASE HELP._

_Anonymous Banana-"_

Well, dear anonymous banana, Hey you have the same problem as me!! And I like your nickname anonymous banana!!!!

2nd letter

"_Dear Dr. Sokka, I have ONE important question, I MUST ask you this. Wait, what did I want to write? Let me think… Um… Oh Yes, imagine, you didn't eat since... two hours, and you could buy eat by selling your boomerang, would you buy the food?_

_Boomfood-"_

Hey I may be the food guy, but I'm not one-track minded! I would NEVER sell my boomerang against some…

Food merchant: TWO BAGS OF FOOD AGAINST A BOOMERANG! SPECIAL PRIZE!

Sokka: HERE§ I want food!!!!

Aang: Ehm Sokka, you ate all our supplies one hour ago.

Sokka: Oh…

3rd Letter

"_Dear Sokka, I didn't read any letter, and I'm certainly not afraid you would sell me, I mean your sister, but I'm just curious, so would you sell your sister against some food?_

_I'm NOT Katara-"_

Sokka: You're weird. I don't sell my sister for 4 bags of food!

Food merchant: FIVE BAGS OF FOOD FOR A HUMAN SISTER!!! SPECIAL PRIZE!!

Sokka: Well, but for five I think I'll do it…. Why does this seem like a déjà vu?

4th Letter

"_Mr. Sokka, we inform you that you're now, still the meat and sarcasm and idea guy, but also you've been selected to be the new selling guy, you've proven yourself by selling your own boomerang and sister. Congratulations._

_Names Company-"_

Sokka: How am I supposed to react to this?

I know it's : weird, a bit short, and probably there are mistakes. But I hope you liked it.


	5. Important things in life

**Here's another crazy idea I had in the night.**

* * *

What's the most important thing in the life of our beloved Avatar characters?

**Sokka**: The most important thing in life is food! Without food, you can't live!!!!

**Katara:** I think the most important is family, and my necklace.

**Aang: **In my life the most important is fun. You see, I need fun because I'm still 12, well technically I'm 112 but what I mean is if I'm too busy with the avatar things, I can't grow up normally and then I can't beat the firelord!!!!

**Azula:** Power, and the divine right to rule, is everything you need in life.

**Zuko:** My honour is my life, until I have it back, I'm dead. The Zuko before is dead.

**Iroh: **Life is like a Pai Sho game, you have to use strategies to get to your goal. It's also like tea, the secret is love. TEA AND PAI SHO!!!!!!

**Ozai: **Killing everyone that doesn't want me to be firelord, and hiding my face. That's what I live for.

**Toph: **I live to kick the butt of idiots who say I'm weak!

**Crazy foaming mouth guy:** The foaming mouth is the key to a happy life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Roku:** I shouldn't be answering this, because actually I'm dead.

**The earth king: **Bosco is the best bear in the world! He's my best friend and the most important thing in my life!

**Mai: **Everything that's not boring is interesting, and almost everything is boring.

**Dai Lee: **Staying alive with princess Azula, that's the only thing I ask for.

**Long Feng: **Be the new earth king! It was MY throne, MY Dai Lee agents, MY plan!!

**The pirates: **We want the waterbending scroll back !!! And a new ship!!!

**Meng: **The most important thing is a guy with big ears who will marry me.

**The boulder: **The boulder thinks he is the most important thing in the life of everyone!

**Xin Fu:** GOLD is what you need. When you're rich, you're rich and mighty.

**Waterbending student: **Winning against a sea sponge, that's important!

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I hope that you'll review too!!**


	6. Kids

Kid n°1: Daddy, what's a wedding?

Zuko: When two people love each other and they want to spend all their time together they get married.

Kid n°2; and that's why you and mom are married?

Zuko: Eh, yes, that's why.

Kid n°123 (no just kidding, it's kid n°3): And why do you love her?

Zuko: Okay… how can I explain…? You know your mother is caring, soft, very graceful, she can heal… Um no I mean she would do anything for her family or friends, and she's a great mom isn't she?

All the kids: Yes

Zuko: Well you remember your lessons about the ying and the yang don't you?

Kids: Yep

Zuko: Now, I'm the opposite of your mother, well, I can be, I can be angry, harsh, very rarely uncaring, but that's not the point.

The kids all giggle at the statement of their father.

Zuko: now like the ying and the yang when fire and water, or me and your mother, work together there's harmony.

Zuko: Or in this case little giggling monsters called kids. –He smiles- But now I have to go I will be back later.

Kids: Bye

Kid n°3: That was one of the biggest lie they ever told us.

Kid n°1: Why do you say that?

Kid n°3: Just look at them!

Katara: ZUKO! COME ON! You're the firelord! Can't you even help me ! ZUKO!! Don't be so clumsy!

Zuko: I…

Katara: Don't speak! Help! Or do you want me to throw water at you?!

Kid n°2 & 1: Yeah… You're absolutely right. This is their biggest lie.


	7. Three words

Now this is a poem I wrote for Zutara, but it works for some other pairings.

Like everyone says:

I don't own avatar either

* * *

Three words

How should I say it?

Since ever, since I can remember,

We were enemies.

And now, changing like the clouds,

Our emotions take the control,

And we just have to follow.

Is it right?

Are we meant to be?

Is it possible?

With you I feel stronger, and fearless.

I feel like I could do anything.

You make my heart skip at every word you say,

At every breath you take.

Now, I'm ready.

I'll say it.

So simply but powerful as it is.

I love you.

* * *

I don't know if it was good or not so I hope you'll tell me. 


	8. Different Worlds

I was inspirated in the last days, and maybe I'll make a new story collection, even if it'll be just poems I think, in german in french, because I think there isn't much in these languages and it's really sad.

* * *

Different Worlds

In your world,

It's blue.

In my world

It's red.

In your thoughts,

It's bright and full of joy.

In my thoughts,

It's dark and full of pain.

We're different,

And that's what makes us strong

We're opposites,

And that's what creates our harmony.

You're a waterbender,

I'm a firebender,

You're Yin, I'm Yang.


	9. The Dragon of the Tea

Because of all those reviews I've got, I uploaded another little story.

Here is...

IROH!

* * *

In a peaceful land, years after the hundred years war,

Iroh, dragon of, the west, retired general, uncle of the new Firelord Zuko, was walking in a little garden.

But…

Suddenly seven ninjas appeared. They surrounded him. He was an old man now, with his tea.

But he was still the dragon of the west!

"Tea anyone?"

Then he attacked, a cup was thrown at two ninjas, and a part of the self heated tea at the 5 other.

Finally he took a cup of the calming, but deadly, liquid and drank it.

"Delicious!"


	10. Zuko, the fool

It's short, a bit humor (because humor is always good ), a bit anger. When I thought about what he did in the last episode, I just HAD to write this down. Now I hope he'll do better in the next season. PLEASE IF YOU ARE A ZUKO-LOVER, this may be hard to read for you, but you must admit it's right...

* * *

He betrayed his uncle, his mother, and himself.

How did it happen? Why did it happen? How **COULD** it happen?

He had been blinder than any blind person, stupider than all the stupid persons in the world, and some of them are pretty stupid…

His father was/is/will be a monster! Ozai's love, if he could love, was a ghost that never showed its face.

Zuko betrayed everyone. He almost destroyed the world with one decision!

How did he do that? How **COULD **he do that? Was he insane?! Had his sane part been consumed like the part of his face?

He could've been happy, have friends, maybe even love…

But he just HAD to screw it all up! Everything!

Didn't his metamorphose-thing change him? Wasn't he happy before? In the teashop with his uncle?

But NO! He just HAD to ruin his and millions of others life.

And now there is almost no hope left! So almost no life left…

If betrayal was a goldpiece, Zuko would be rich.

But if regret was a way to redemption, he'd be on the right way, and soon become the Zuko everyone knew and loved.

(And maybe make the third season come out earlier would be nice too)

* * *

Avatarus123 


	11. Episode remake

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, hope this one will get some too. What would happen if in the episode the waterbending scroll, you tied Aang to a tree instead of Katara?

* * *

It's a remake of « the waterbending scroll »…

The pirates had captured Aang for Zuko, and tied him to the tree. Slowly Zuko began speaking.

Zuko: So, avatar…

Aang: What do you want Zuko? What are you going to do with me?

Zuko: I've lost something…

Aang: Yes, I know, it's about your honour and all. But you don't need to…

Zuko: NO! Not my honour. Well actually I lost it too, but it's not what I was talking about!"

Aang: Then what are you talking about??

Zuko: I lost my heart.

Aang: Okaaay…. What is this supposed to mean now?

Zuko: Your friend the waterbender.

Aang: Katara?

Zuko: Yes. She stole it.

Aang: And why did you capture me now??

Zuko: Call her.

Aang: You're crazy…

Zuko: CALL HER!!!

Aang: No.

Zuko: SIMON SAYS CALL HER!!!

Aang: KATARA!

Katara comes out of the forest.

Katara: What is it Aang?

Aang: Zuko wants to speak with you.

Katara: Zuko???

Zuko: Avatar, ask her if she wants to go out with me.

Aang: Why don't you just…

Zuko: DO IT!

Katara: Um… Zuko you know I'm there and I'm hearing everything you say to Aang?

Zuko: So… do you want to?

Katara: Um I don't know?

Zuko: PLEASE!! I'm going to die if you don't!

Katara: Um… I still don't know?

Zuko: Maybe I can give you something… (Takes her mothers necklace out of his pocket) This maybe?

Katara: My mother's necklace! Give it back! Give it back!!

Zuko: Only if you go out with me.

Katara: Okay!

Both of them go away to see the full moon over the ocean on the beach, no worries no problems…

Well, no worries for them…

Aang: Um… Guys? I'm still tied to a tree. Could you…Guys? Hello? Someone!! Help! MOMO!!!

* * *

Hurry Momo! Aang needs you!

Simon says: review this story!!


	12. War Letters Part I : Fire: Destruction

**So long time since I last updated, here's a new little story. It's about the war and how every nation has her point of view about it, letters that are send and we see all the conflicts from the war. More will come later The first letter takes place 1 day after the firenation killed the airmonks. **

**Disclaimer: I can't own avatar, because 1) the season three still isn't out 2) Why would I write this?**

* * *

_To__ the__ Firenation_

My dearest Zakora,

My love, you wouldn't believe what's going on here! It's a great experience. When I left you and the baby I was only a little soldier, but now I've been made general and I have an entire division at my command! Isn't that great news? Our son will be proud of his father, an important general in the firenation army. We, the sons and daughters of the superior element will be showing the other nations greatness and power, these uncivilized barbarians will become advanced men and women like us.

Unfortunately for them, these air people didn't understand this idea, so we had to defend ourselves and we had to kill them all. They battled well enough but we had much more power and new technology, so we won easily.

How's my little boy doing? Is he already speaking? I hope he isn't, because I want to be there when he will. I hope I'll see you both again very soon, I really can't wait. Let's hope the other nations won't be as foolish as these air people.

Your Ozikai.

P.S.: Happy Solzin Day.

_To the front_

My husband the great general,

I'm happy for you that you've been made general and I know you must be winning all your battles and fighting like a sabertooth-mooselion, but be careful; our baby's almost never seen you. I'm scared of this war, I'm scared you'd not come back, I'm scared to loose you to this war. It was already peaceful before the Firelord started this war. And it's disturbing that you had to kill them all! I just can't believe it! That's not who you used to be, you'd never do this. My husband and father of my kid is a murderer, even if it was for everyone's good.

I love you, and I always will. But I'd be more reassured if you'd be here, by my side and playing with your son. He really needs his father.

Zakora

_To the firenation_

My love,

I know I have duties as a father and as a husband, but I also have a duty as a firenation citizen and soldier. I must be a part of this army and this war, for the good of the firenation and the other nations! For the world's sake!

I know it must be hard for you and or little one, as it is for me, but every family knows the pain of having to loose one man at the war. But as I said, I'll come back. You are strong and I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll be home in no time, I promise.

Here we are preparing to go to an earth kingdom city to take it down and bring it under control; the earthbenders are too stubborn to understand what we're trying to do.

I love you too Zakora.

Your Ozikai

_To the front_

Ozikai!

This wasn't a sort of question! I love you too much to let you fight there and be killed! Every night I can't sleep and I'm thinking about you. I'm asking me if you're still alive, it's heartbreaking. I'm desperate to see you again. What should I say to our son when he's older and you died, and he asks me why his father's never been there? Why are you even doing this?

We both need and love you. Please come back.

I really care about you

Zakora

_To the firenation_

Zakora,

Our son needs to be strong, I know he's still a baby but if I die, it'll only increase his strength. Our little Kuzuroko will be a general or even an admiral and win many battles, just like his father did. I'll be very proud of him and he'll be a firenation soldier who'll be admired by everyone. Don't you want that future for him? Don't you want a great future for him? He'll marry, have kids and be happy. And I'll be there to see that, believe me my love.

I'll be back very soon. But in two days we'll have a battle to win, wish me luck.

I love you.

Ozikai

_To the front_

Ozikai,

I won't loose you to the war as I lost my father! He already died in a civil war. Please don't kill yourself; I'm begging you come home! Please come back before it's too late! You don't know what you're doing! You're not yourself anymore. Don't let your pride lead you to a certain death!

You've already won my heart you don't need to win anything more now, you have a son! Please Ozikai! I'm begging you.

I love you.

Zakora

_To the firenation_

I am sincerely sorry I have to send you this message in this way, but for the moment we couldn't send it to you in another way. I am again sorry but your husband, the general Ozikai is dead. He died in an important and honourable battle.

Sincerely sorry,

Admiral Kansokun

* * *

**So how was it? It'd be nice too if you'd review ! **

**Philarus123**


	13. War Letters Part II : Water: Care

**I'm sorry I updated this three times but I forgot to comment it. well anyways this is a bit sad but it's during the war.**

* * *

This is the diary of Kodaka from the Southern Watertribe. It was written just before the first Firenation attack. 

_**1st Day**_

Dear diary,

Well I've never had a diary before. It seems to be interesting. My son Hakka has one too, he keeps it well hidden; I never found it. So today was my birthday, Kara, my wife, gave me this diary as a present, but I think it was just so she could take it and read my thoughts. So if you are reading this Kara, close it immediately!

Life is so great no! Peace, happy families, it couldn't be better. Our village is even growing bigger and bigger. Tomorrow there's a banquet in honour of the spirits Tui and La. I'll go help the others preparing everything now. I'll write more tomorrow.

_**2nd Day**_

Dear diary,

The celebration was wonderful. And there was so much food! I've never seen this amount of food! The table was full of food. But well there're more important things than just the food. Today, we all saw a giant comet passing in the sky, it was amazing! Some say it must have been a sign sent by the spirits. This year will be good then!

Back to the banquet, it was a real pleasure, we even met people from the Northern Watertribe; they came for the feast. Hakka made new friends and they promised to come back very soon. Waterbenders showed their skills in a dance with their element, it was beautiful. This day was a great day. Well now Kara is getting angry at me because it's late and she wants me to stop and sleep. I'll write tomorrow again.

_**3rd Day**_

Dear diary,

Yesterday wasn't such a great day as I thought. The comet we've seen wasn't a sign of the spirits for a good year or a beautiful thing to see but it was a weapon of destruction and pain! Today we heard that Firelord Solzin used the comet's power to attack the airnomads. We don't know if there are survivors but apparently they were all killed.

How can someone be so cruel? They had enough power before. I thought the Firenation had honour, but they're nothing but killers and murderers!

They ruined the world's harmony and worse they even destroyed the avatar! That means one of us in the Watertribe will be the next avatar. Why did the Firenation do that? Don't they have a heart, or at least a conscience? All these people, all these kids and maybe even babies they killed…

They should be ashamed! What will they do next? I hope they'll leave everyone else in peace; the world doesn't need more dead people. It's night by now, I couldn't sleep, I thought of all those children, their mentors and friends and of those animals they had. Did the Firenation kill the animals too? If they did then they really have no honour at all. I don't see the interest they could have in what they did. Actually I just see egoistic people who'd do anything for power. They really are disgusting. I must sleep now; I have a lot of work tomorrow

_**4th Day**_

Dear diary,

As I said yesterday, today I had a lot of work, we had to build new houses and construct walls. Some people say the Firenation will come and destroy the watertribes and the earthkingdom as they destroyed the airnomads. I hope they are wrong, but no one can say what the cruel Firenation will do, they are unpredictable now. I don't want to write about that now; it's too painful, even if I didn't know the victims.

Today we all tried to be as always and forget about the news of yesterday. Hakka seemed to understand the situation and he tried not to show he was scared, but all of us were, who wouldn't be?

Kara stayed at home and started to make a carpet in memory of the airnomads. Kara had always been a caring person like this. That's why I married her. Again it's becoming late and I'm going to sleep and try to forget about the Firenation.

_**5th Day**_

Dear diary,

There are no news about the Firenation today, it could be good news, meaning they finally decided to go back and stop destroying lives. I hope it I am right.

But better news now; Hakka seems to be a bender! He was playing with one of his friends and he lost. I don't remember which game it was. Anyways he got angry and the wall behind him fissured. Hakka is a waterbender! It's such great news! He's exited about learning it and right now he's with his new master; practicing. Kara was so happy when she heard about that! She always wanted to have a child that would be a waterbender. Her mother was a waterbender. And of course if they both are happy, I'm happy too! Everything seems to come back to normal, back to a peaceful world. If only it could stay so forever. A united family, if only the four nations could forget their differences and become a great and big united family; happy.

_**6th Day**_

Dear diary,

I was wrong, very wrong… A firenavy ship was sighted this morning coming to our village. A man came and claimed to be an ambassador of the Firenation, he said he had a message from the Firelord saying we had to surrender and accept to be controlled by the Firenation. If we'd refuse we'd all be killed, even the children. They are so cruel, it is unbelievable! Was the Firelord crazy? He sure was insane! He is power hungry and would surely do anything to achieve his goal.

We naturally refused the "offer" and said we would fight for our freedom if we had to. The ambassador replied that we would all be dead tomorrow. He went back to his ship and disappeared on the ocean some minutes later.

Warriors and Waterbender, we now all prepare for the fight and protect our people with our lives and at all costs.

Maybe I'll write again in this diary tomorrow, maybe I won't. But I won't surrender and let us all be the slaves of the Firenation!

Kodaka, son of Anorak and Tana, husband of Kara and father of Hakka

* * *

**As always I hope you liked it.**

**IDOATLA,ND (I don't own avatar the last airbender, Nickelodeon does)**

**Reviewing would be nice**

**Thanks for reading**


	14. Look at me

**A short zutara moment. The look of someone tells much more than many words...**

* * *

Let's just say in this story that season finale didn't happen or had another ending or so.

So Zuko and Iroh finally joined the gaang. It's in the evening, Iroh got out to the woods, he wanted to find some tea (or maybe poisonous plants again?), Sokka went out to, to show his "meat-finding-skills". Toph and Aang were practicing earthbending. Zuko was meditating in front of the campfire and Katara was on the opposite, looking at the fire. After some minutes of long silence…

"Stop looking at me." Zuko said. His eyes were closed.

"What? But how can you say I'm looking at you when you aren't even looking if I'm looking… Oh forget it! But I wasn't looking at you!" Katara responded.

"Just go away from the fire." He ordered.

"Hello?! This is a CAMPfire, and this is OUR CAMP. So I can be and stay here whenever I want to" She shouted. "Why do you want me to go away from the fire anyways?" She asked him.

"Because," He opened his eyes and locked his eyes with hers. "**I** want to look at **you.**"

* * *

**Well how was it? A little review? Please?**

**-Zura-**


	15. Zutara Puzzle

**It's veeeeeeeeeeery short. It's my thought about why zutarians ship zutara and what zutara really is for some of us. And what it is in the world. ZUTARA!!!**

* * *

Do you know why zutarians ship Zutara?

Because Zutara represents Balance and Harmony. Things, that should be always present in the world.

Even if Zutara won't happen, (hey it's just a TV show), Zutarians will never loose faith in Harmony and Balance.

Forget about the differences, but think that they're important. They are the glue that brings us all together, like in a puzzle; if all pieces were the same, there wouldn't be any puzzle.

So people, connect with each other, and we will all build a giant and beautiful puzzle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my 91 words. **

**Do you hear that? It's... It's something... It calls your name...**

**It's the REVIEW button! It calls your name and wants you to review this story!**


	16. Last Words

**New story called The last words. Sort of speculation for season three. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

The Last Words

Zorokai listened to the daily noises of the little village. The village wasn't very big, but even villages in the Firenation had to give an immense image of them. Everywhere citizens who thought they were better than the rest of the world. Zorokai hated them, as they hated him. That was because he was living alone, near an ancient volcano. There, there were only animals and the pure nature. The old firebender had liked the technology at first, thinking it would help everyone, but instead of that it was just used for destroying everything. Even if this was the destiny of his own element, he didn't want this to be his destiny. He had thought about leaving the Firenation, living in exile, but he loved his homeland to much to leave it.

Zorokai looked at the village from the little hill on which he was standing. Regretting the times when he was a child, and didn't think of all these things like war, destruction and a future full of pain for thousand of families. Sure, he had been taught about the superiority of the Firenation, and the multiple tales saying that other nations were uncivilized barbarians, who needed to be guided by the great and mighty Firenation, ruled, of course, by the powerful and good intentioned Firelord. He had believed these stories. Until he reached the age of 36 years, this year he was assigned to be a guard of the Firepalace in the Capital, being a great firebender. He and his Family had been overwhelmed by joy and were all very proud. But with the days, weeks and months passing, he changed. He learned more about the new Firelord Ozai, the real intentions of the war, the misery of the people belonging to other nations. He disapproved these things. Soon he retired in this small village, wanting to cut any relations with his old life.

Soon the villagers began to reject him; they were somehow scared of him, even though they didn't know why. He did. He knew what it was. He had seen much more than they had. He knew more, he didn't just know the shiny golden side of the war and his nation. He had seen the darker one; the side that could scare people forever. This was what afraid them.

He decided soon after that to live near the volcano, in a small cave the erosion had made. He felt in peace there. It was calm and still dangerous. Everything could happen, this place was like his element, it could be beautiful, calm and warm, but it also could be causing death, destruction and pain. That was fine with him. If he had to die, then he didn't want to die at war, or killed by someone; he preferred to die in peace, killed by his element and reposing in the nature that would keep the memory of him, but would always be silent.

This day, Zorokai looked at the city; watching everyone waking up and starting to prepare for the journey. This journey wouldn't be like the others for Zorokai, even if he didn't know it yet…

Returning home, the now old firebender Zorokai sat down and looked at one of the natural walls of his little cave. "_Hmm… This wall needs…" _He began to think, but was soon stopped by loud noises coming from outside. „_Who could be this foolish to come here near the volcano? __That surely isn't someone of the village…"_ He thought and got up, walking out to see what this noise came from.

He was surprised to see a young boy with black hair, another boy with a short ponytail, a tall girl with long brown hair tied up in the firenation topknot and a little girl, who seemed to be blind. They were all dressed in firenation clothes.

"You kids! Have you been doing all this noise?!" The firebender shouted.

"Sokka, you were right, nobody lives here." The tall girl sarcastically asked the boy with ponytail.

"I'm the only one who lives here. I prefer to live near the volcano, away from the village." Zorokai quickly said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We are who we are. And who are you? " The blind girl said as answer.

"I'm Zorokai. In the past I was a guard of the Palace, but now I just know too much. And if you are like those other villagers, then I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"We can trust him, he isn't lying." The blind girl said to her group. Zorokai didn't understand anything and was about to ask her what she meant and if this wasn't a stupid childish joke, when the black haired boy spoke.

"I am Aang, I'm the avatar." He said simply.

"I knew this was some stupid joke! Go away, I don't want to loose more time with-"But before he could finish his sentence he had to defend himself against a waterwhip coming from the boy. He evaporated it by crating a fireblast.

"Okay, so you're a waterbender, but that doesn't prove any-"This time he was attacked by the earth underneath him and trapped in it. He couldn't escape it and stopped struggling.

"I'm the avatar," Aang repeated. "And I need a firebending teacher to defeat the firelord before the end of the summer." He continued.

A silence filled the dialogue. Zorokai seemed to think about the offer that the avatar, master of the four elements had made him. But the answer was already clear for him.

"I'd be honored to teach the avatar." He replied and was immediately released from his earth-prison. Both Aang and Zorokai were smiling.

"Come on, we are going to start now with your training!"

"Now?? But…"

"If you want to be able to defeat the firelord, you have to start now. We'll make the presentations later, now is the best time to start learning firebending!" He pointed to the sun that would soon be at its zenith.

"Okay." Aang said. "Sifu Zorokai" He smiled.

_Some weeks later_

"Now you are ready, avatar Aang." Zorokai bowed to the kid.

"Thanks master Zorokai. Now, I have to face the firelord. It's time for him to go down. And it's time for the world to be in peace again." Aang finally said.

His last words before the final battle were:

"Let's defeat this firelord quickly so we can go penguin sledding after!"

* * *

**Did you like my Zorokai character? Then wait for the next story I'll be making, called "The tales of Zorokai". **

**Reviews? YESS! xD**


End file.
